Portable electronic devices are becoming ubiquitous, and increasing numbers of individuals rely on those devices for access to business communications, personal communications, and entertainment. While the devices are typically designed to withstand certain levels of shock, exposure to heat and cold, and other undesirable conditions, most still become non-functional when overexposed to water. For example, it is not uncommon for people to spill excessive liquid on their cell phones or to drop their cell phones into toilets, swimming pools, and sinks. Many remedies have been proposed for resuscitating portable electronic devices after over-exposure to liquid. Some proposed remedies involve exposing the devices to anything from alcohol or salt water to rice or other desiccants. Other proposed remedies involve disassembling the device to allow internal electronic components maximum exposure to the air. Many of these proposed remedies are ineffective, for example, removing too little liquid from the device and/or removing liquid too slowly. Some of these proposed remedies even cause further damage (and can often void warranties and/or protection plans on the devices).